


Moving on, Together.

by Nimi_Halter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Edalith, F/F, Feels, Incest, Romance, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimi_Halter/pseuds/Nimi_Halter
Summary: It's a simple question. What will Lilith do now that she's no longer part of Belos' forces?Formally titled "What now?"
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. What are you doing to do now?

Lilith stood in the middle of Edalyn’s bedroom.

Her teal and grey eyes went around the room, scanning every weird and strange trinket that littered her sister’s shelves and floor.

“So…what are you going to do now?” Edalyn asked from the doorframe.

Lilith closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts.

Today had been a whirlwind of chaos and emotions.

Once the proper words came to her, Lilith turned towards her sister and locked eyes with her.

“For more than half my life I have lived a lie,” said the dark witch as she stepped closer to Edalyn, “I took your rightful place in The Emperor’s Coven- “

“I was never going to join those clowns,” Edalyn shrugged, but rubbed her neck when she realized she had interrupted Lilith, “sorry…”

“I cursed you and then spent the rest of my life following every word and order from Belos, believing he was going to lift your curse,” Lilith was now at arms’ reach from her sister, “even at the apex of my life I was a fool.”

Lilith placed a hand on Edalyn’s shoulder and looked deep into her eyes, “you were my only friend, I never stopped thinking about you. When I saw you at the Coven Convention my heart leaped with joy at the thought of us reuniting.”

Edalyn wanted to interrupt again, but she could see the tears forming at the corner of Lilith’s eyes.

“Chasing you around and just hearing your voice made me want to abandon Belos and join you…but he had me wrapped around his talon with the promise of curing you.”

Lilith took a deep breath and wiped the tears that were starting to spill with her free hand.  
“You are the only thing that ever gave me meaning,” Lilith whispered as she took Edalyn’s free hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

“Lilith…” Edalyn did not mean for her voice to shake. Nothing seemed real at the moment, not the way the moonlight made Lilith look angelic or her racing heart.

“I don’t want to live a lie anymore, Eda,” Lilith moved her hand from Edalyn’s shoulder up to her chin, dragging her finger tips on Edalyn’s skin in between.

“I just want to be with you…” Lilith leaned in, her face inches from her sister. She paused for a moment so Edalyn had a chance to deny her, but a wave of relief washed over her when Edalyn places a hand on the dip of her hip.

Lilith was surprised when Edalyn was the one to close the gap between their lips.

While the kiss did not go any deeper, both women felt the emotional weight behind it.

The years of regret and longing were lifted from Lilith’s shoulders, but had left permanent marks on her soul.

For Edalyn it felt as if a piece of her that had vanished so long ago had finally returned. It was no longer a perfect fit, but time could fix them.


	2. Starting the healing process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing a second chapter, but it just came to me and i had to write it down.  
> Prequel-Sequel!

Eda did not remember missing her sister this much.

It hurt physically, mentally and spiritually now that they could stand side by side as they watched the kids from the top of the stair case. However, the pain wasn’t agonizing, it was the dull ache that came after the blow.

It was as if her entire being had been hurt for so long she no longer felt it, but being with her sister released the tension and now she had started the healing process.

“She really is something special,” Lilith’s sultry voice broke the silence that had settled between the two Clawthornes. Eda smiled when she focused on Luz. The young girl was sitting in the couch, juggling the attention of her two Hexside friends, King and Hooty, and the Blight siblings.

“Yeah, she really is,” was all Eda could say, there was nothing she could add after tonight. Both sisters knew how brave and strong the human had been, her actions were deafening.

Without another word between the two witches, Eda returned to watching her sister. She really liked the new Lilith; she was tall, dark and handsome, although she did miss the goofy glasses and curly hair.

They both had changed since that horrible day all of those years ago. The shy and timid Lilith now stood strong and proud, something Eda only ever saw during their grudgeby days. Despite Lilith’s neutral expression, Eda could tell there was something bothering her sister. If it had been any other day she’d prod and ask until she got an answer, but Eda decided that there had been enough drama for the day.

To Lilith’s surprised she suddenly felt part of Eda’s weight rest on her side.

“I know things might seem a little dark, but I always find a way out!” Eda said as she rested her head on Lilith’s shoulder. Lilith didn’t reply, instead she rested her chin on Eda’s scalp and wrapped an arm around the younger woman. The warmth coming from the dark witch’s body and the pleasant weight on her head reminded Eda of their younger years.

Eda would barge into Lilith’s bedroom and demand a bed time story. Lilith would protest, but she would cave in after a few minutes. Eda would struggled to climb her sister’s bed, only being able to get up with some help in the end.

Eda would always curl up against Lilith and pick out a random story from the book she kept in her sister’s nightstand. Even then she enjoyed watching her sister, studying her face and the way she’d try to explain things with her hands if Eda didn’t understand a certain word or action.

Eda’s favorite thing to watch was Lilith adjusting or cleaning her glasses. The redhead would squint her teal eyes and furrow her brow as she move or wiped them. It was the only time she ever saw her sister do that in their younger years. Even back then the younger Clawthorne thought Lilith looked beautiful with the glasses out of the way.

By the time Eda fell asleep she wasn’t focusing on Lilith’s words. Half way through a story the younger girl would rest her head against Lilith’s chest and focus on the slow and steady heartbeat.

“Edalyn?” Lilith half whispered next to her ear.

“Huh?” Eda opened her eyes, she had almost fallen asleep while leaning on her sister.

“Can we talk in private?” Lilith gently helped Eda balance herself. The dark witch avoided eye contact and started wringing her hands once Eda was standing by herself.

 _“So much for keeping the drama low,”_ Eda thought to herself.

“Let’s hope these kids won’t get into too much trouble without us” Eda said before leading Lilith to her room.

“Have you thought about what you’re going to do now?” Lilith asked from behind, her eyes glued to the floor.

“Other than keeping Belos far away? Not really,” Eda said as she opened the door to her room and motioned her sister to enter.

“I spent countless hours thinking about what I was going to do or say when we were finally together again,” Lilith said as she went to the middle of the room, “but actually being here has made me realized what I really need to do now.”

“So…What are you going to do now?” Edal asked from the doorframe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be from Eda's perspective and reflect Lilith's from the previous chapter.  
> I'm currently trying to write a Luz perspective, but it isn't coming naturally and i won't force a chapter through.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my Deviantart page (nsfw) for the original posting and future art.


End file.
